


good intent (but assumptions are not)

by LykaiosArcturus



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Iori has a slight brocon, M/M, POV Third Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: No matter what anyone said about him, especially from anactualbrocon and he’s definitely not referring to Nanase-san here he swears, Iori is definitely, resolutely,absolutelynota brocon. That title belongs to another member of Idolish7.In which Iori is overprotective and not a brocon, he swears.





	good intent (but assumptions are not)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy reading this as much as i wrote it laughs i love mitsuki okay weeps
> 
> edited to add links and the art
> 
> I was paired with the lovely [@tripcreates](https://twitter.com/@tripcreates) on twitter and [@tripcreatesart](https://tripcreatesart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!! oh my gosh check em out!!  
> ngl i was p excited
> 
> link to the art on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1066706637258412034) and on [tumblr](https://tripcreatesart.tumblr.com/post/180481755388/for-idolish7bang-good-intent-but-assumptions)
> 
> i'd also like to thank the mods for this event /finger guns thanks a bunch

No matter what anyone said about him, especially from an _actual_ brocon and he’s definitely not referring to Nanase-san here he swears, Iori is definitely, resolutely, _absolutely_ _not_ a brocon. That title belongs to another member of Idolish7.

The thing is, he knows what his brother looks like. Mitsuki just looks so… cute and tiny and innocent. He’s heard that little story about the underwear thief that wasn’t, and Rokuya-san had retold it from his point of view. He’d suspected that if any crazy fan would aim for someone, it would be his ‘niisan.

Now don’t get him wrong, he knows his brother can take care of himself just fine. But sometimes he’s too kind and too trusting and Iori has seen the way other people look. They don’t act on it, but oh do they look.

So if Iori just gives them a look of his own to discourage any further action it was only take care of his caring brother.

But Iori’s beginning to wonder if maybe he should direct his looks to people a lot closer.

-

“W-wait,” a gasp, and Mitsuki tried to muffle any other sound from coming out. Iori heard a soft thump and he stood horrified and intrigued. “You have to be more careful!” It was a whispered shout and Mitsuki sounded like he was a little frustrated, at himself or his companion.

“Sorry Mitsuki,” and oh, _oh,_ that was Rokuya-san’s voice.

A sigh, after what sounds the thump of feet on floor the door to Mitsuki’s room opened and Nagi walked out looking embarrassed and flushed.

Iori _knew_ it. The way he described his brother sometimes—

Iori tried not to glare when Nagi passed by him as he still stood frozen in place in the middle of the hallway.

“Mitsuki,” he heard Nagi say after he walked back with a water bottle in hand. Just before the door was shut Nagi’s next words drifted, “why is your brother glaring at me?”

_As if you don’t know_ , Iori thought bitterly.

“Maybe because you dropped his phone too,” Mitsuki said with a bite in his tone. Wait— phone?

More thumps, and Iori can already picture in his mind Nagi going for an apology hug, “I already said I was sorry!”

Maybe it was Iori who didn’t know afterall.

-

Iori just wanted study snacks! His brother was even making some for him and Yotsuba-san but Nikaido-san had to interrupt with his—his—

“Stop!” Mitsuki’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I told you, this isn’t right.”

“I don’t see how it isn’t.” Yamato laughed, soft and tender and too close to his beloved brother.

Of course, Iori thinks, he should have been directing his attention to Yamato! He was always languid, prowling along the edges without a care. He was only waiting for the right time to strike and apparently that was out in the open in the kitchen where _anyone_ could walk in.

Tamaki and Iori had set up shop in the common area, lit well and not too isolated that they’d feel drowsy or lazy to study. From the corner of his eyes, he’d seen Yamato slink into the kitchen. Tamaki requested a snack as he was wont to do and Mitsuki had given in like he usually did.

Iori just wanted a peaceful afternoon to study, he did not want to confront Nikaido-san and his intentions towards Mitsuki.

“Iorin?” Iori jumped at the sound of Tamaki’s voice. “What are you doi—”

Iori shushed him harshly and peered into the kitchen, only, Yamato was just eating something and not defiling his brother or his eyes.

“Stop eating that! It’s too salty! It isn't right!”

Yamato shrugged, content to continue eating, “Doesn’t taste wrong.”

“It’s supposed to be sweet!”

Tamaki laughed, when Iori looked at him to ask why, his face was alight with smug realization. “Iorin has a funny imagination.”

Tamaki had heard everything, too, hadn’t he? And he'd read Iori’s thoughts like a book. Iori couldn’t say anything in response so he slunk back to their study corner.

-

The next time something happened, Iori swears he almost fainted on the spot. It was still dark out, he woke up uncertain and groggy and unsure if it was too late or too early to be awake. In any case, he woke feeling uncomfortable. He stepped out of his room to grab a glass to drink or maybe head to the bathroom or a walk for fresh air or, or— he forgets what his aim even was because he’s hearing _words_ and they are words he absolutely does not _like_.

“Oh Mitsuki,” oh please no, it’s Nagi again. “You are so cute~” Nagi’s voice said, quiet and whispered and a little breathless. B-breathless? “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Iori was horrified. There was a third person?!

“Isn’t he cute, Yamato?”

Nikaido-san?!

Yamato laughs softly, breathless and sleep drunk and drunk on something else. “Mm, what are you talking about?” A rustle here (what are they even doing that the sound of rustling fabric can reach Iori’s ears?!) and a groan from… ‘Niisan!

“Mitsu is always cute.” It’s almost whispered, reverent in the way it was said, secretive but appreciative with the intent to let anyone listening hear his words.

Another groan from Mitsuki and it sounds like he slapped someone. “Don’t touch me,” his voice was rough with the late night and dry with the alcohol.

Iori hates that he remembers it’s a drinking night, hates that ever since Nagi’s been old enough, he’s joined in on their drinking. Whatever is going on it sounds like not one of them are entirely willing for this escapade. And how indecent are Rokuya-san and Nikaido-san! The common area!

Alcohol can really be a curse.

Iori walked closer, cleared his throat, loud and exaggerated to get the drunkards’ attentions. His eyes found Osaka-san first, sprawled on the floor and one foot on the sofa. He was sound asleep and… oh god… those were his brother’s clothes over him.

He heaved a breath, ready to go on a tirade, only—

Only Yamato and Nagi weren’t actually doing anything _too_ untoward his brother. He was once again dressed as Kokona.

(It’s embarrassing, but Iori does feel a pang of regret that he left his phone in his room. Mitsuki _did_ look cute in Kokona’s latest outfit and well, his brother was photogenic so it was only natural Iori wanted a picture.)

He cleared his throat once more and made a beeline for Mitsuki. Iori didn’t know what his eyes were doing but he was torn between glaring at Nagi and Yamato and not looking at them.

“I’ll help ‘niisan to bed,” he mumbled.

Iori shook his head as he and Mitsuki stumbled to Mitsuki’s room. Maybe his imagination really was getting the better of him.

-

There have been too many close calls in the last few weeks. Iori’s been sticking closer to him than usual. Mitsuki’s heart fluttered in joy, at first, and always still does, but sometimes Iori would stick too close and sometimes it was too a close call.

There had been that time, when Nagi had gone in for a kiss that was short and sweet. Only, Nagi’s hands started trailing across his side, his kiss going deep and making Mitsuki’s knees weak. He’d been tired and pliant that time, wanting it just as much as Nagi did that when he was being pushed back towards his bed he didn’t even have the heart to do token protests. They’d bumped against his desk and that dropped his phone. He’d been surprised to hear from Nagi that Iori had been standing just outside his room, but he’d thought nothing of it that time.

Another was when Iori and even Tamaki had almost caught him and Yamato kissing. Just a quick peck, only Yamato wound an around his waist and held on. He’d deepened the kiss, his mouth saltier than Mitsuki expected.

And how many times, when he and Nagi and Yamato are too drunk for words and are just all action, how many times had their hands wandered to places that shouldn’t be seen in public?

But now, in the privacy of his room, there isn’t any time for hesitation.

Nagi is sitting back against the headboard, his shirt off and Mitsuki on his lap. His hands are trailing from Mitsuki’s back, drifting and drifting until they rest on his ass. They’re kissing, deep and practiced that they barely part for breath.

When Mitsuki pulls back, he looks over his shoulder, Yamato frozen from crawling on the bed, his shirt hanging limply in his hand. Mitsuki knows what he looks like, deliberate when he chose to wear one of their own shirts that slightly hung off his frame. “You’re too slow, old man.”

He’s unhurried and knowing when he wets his lips. He crawls on his own towards Yamato who meets him halfway. Yamato drags Mitsuki on top of himself and starts kissing him, Nagi behind Mitsuki, kissing his way up Mitsuki’s back, the shirt riding up to expose his already marked skin.

Their hands reach lower and lower, their hands on his thighs, their lips on his skin. Mitsuki’s breath stutters and he doesn’t hear the knock on his door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as i say everywhere  
> MITSUKI HAS TWO HANDS!!!!
> 
> find me on twitter [@canineinthestar](https://twitter.com/canineinthestar)


End file.
